Where All the Pain Goes
by Abbie1212
Summary: Bella is irrevocably in love with Max, the gorgeous, rich, unfaithful producer, but can somebody save her from a life she doesn't want, but her stupid love for Max is leading her to? Can somebody get her off of him? Bellisle... Read and Review please..
1. Shattered

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

A/N: So… here we go, yet another Bellisle fic… I have way too wild of an imagination… it never sleeps… Ok. So this is a bit darker than my usual so I how you all Read. Enjoy. Review… (And I am determined that I will have a song as the title of each chapter this one's by OAR)

Where All the Pain Goes

Chapter One – Shattered 

Isabella Swan

So there I was, once again at one of these ridiculous formal parties on the arm of the man I loathed. This one was different though, I thought as I looked up at Max, the suave debonair movie producer, with the entire package. He was tall, dark, and handsome, with enough money to fund NASA, and own half of San Diego. His charming smile made him have movie star status and his amazing body put him on the cover of GQ. I was the envy of thousands of women across the country, and I would give him away to anyone who asked, only they didn't have to ask me.

His fame, looks, and charm certainly did not out weigh his many affairs and excessive drinking. He was a playboy, and I was his fiancée. I couldn't believe that I had taken him back again. With each time he cheated, I found out, and then he would grovel to no end, and I was back with him. It was a cycle and each time, even the night after I took him back he would be completely distant from me. I sometimes wondered why he even bothered to come back to me, and why I would ever take him back so many times.

I didn't understand why he would do that to me, but I knew it was because I just wasn't worth it to him. He knew I would take him back no matter what he did, and it was because I was in love with him. I was so unconditionally in love with him, hopeless and stuck, and I didn't even know why. I was so irrevocably in love with him, that it didn't matter, and he used that to his advantage.

He broke my heart over and over and over again, with only enough remorse to show me the eyes that stopped my heart. Every time I caught him he just had to look at me with those deep dark brown eyes and I couldn't think straight enough to walk away. It wasn't even like there were good times, it was just him not caring about me, at all.

It wasn't like he hit me, Max would never hit a woman. He didn't need to, some of the looks he could give made you want to bleed out with guilt so that you had to forgive him. He had a good routine going on and he wasn't about to change. I desperately hoped that he would, each time, but this was our engagement announcement.

After the last girl, which I had found out was more than once, unlike most of the other girls, and had been going on for several months, I thought I was saved. I was angry more than any combination of eyes and facial expressions could get him out of, and he couldn't just let me go. He proposed to me on the spot, right in the hotel room that I had just caught him in with the little leggy blonde, and I caved. I was beating myself, mentally, over the head with a stick for it too.

"Sweetheart," He said, in his flawless British accent, which always made my knees quake, "Shall we head over to the refreshments?"

"Sure," I said and he led me over to the table, where he dropped me went to talk to the usual buddies over by the bar, _figures_.

I started filling up my plate with the food as I tried to keep the tears from falling. I couldn't control Max, but I could control food, and that meant my plate was going to be full, even if my heart wasn't.

"Have you been fed in the past few months?" A kind voice said, and I looked up.

Before me was a man. No, man wasn't the right word. Before me was a god in human skin. While, he didn't even begin to compare to Max in the least on looks alone, he had kind honey eyes and a smile that warmed my broken heart. His hair was blonde and shined in the lights coming from the dance floor nearby, it was wavy, but combed.

"No," I said sarcastically, and he smiled.

"Oh, well then you won't even be able to eat all that," He said, walking closer, stopping a foot or so in front of me, "The stomach shrinks."

"I think I'll be fine…" I said, leaving the blank for his name.

"Carlisle," He said, looking into my eyes as he reached out to shake my hand, "I work with the groom to-be. And you are?"

"You're going to have to work harder than that," I said, looking across the room to Max, who was talking to a group of young women, _typical. _

"Ok," He said kindly, "How about I ask you to dance?"

"Ok," I said, putting my plate down and allowing him to lead me by the hand over to the dance floor.

The songs were all slow, so there was no danger to it not being a slow song as he wrapped an arm around my lower back and took the hand I hadn't rested on his shoulder in his hand. We danced around the floor in silence, sweet, perfect, comfortable silence, while we listened to the music play.

"So, do I earn a name yet?" he asked sweetly, looking down at me with stars in his eyes, which I returned.

"Not so fast," I said, not wanting him to realize I was the bride to be, "What's your full name?"

"Carlisle Stregone Cullen," He said as I looked up at him.

"Your middle name's Italian," I observed.

"It's my mother's maiden name," He replied sweetly before adding flirtatiously, "Anything else? My driving records? My non existent FBI record perhaps?"

"No," I said, inhaling his nearly perfect scent.

"Ok," He said as the song was starting to come to a close, "So?"

"My name is…"

"Bella! Darling? Where are you?" I heard Max's perfect voice coming over the speaker, and I saw the spot light searching the crowd as I pulled away from Carlisle and looked to the stage where Max was standing, "Come up here, my sweetheart."

The spotlight found me and the crowd parted for me to walk up the stage steps. I blushed as I walked through it like Noah in a sea of people as apposed to a the red sea. I got the edge of the stage, and Max pulled me up by my hand and I stood there next to him as I got a good look at the crowd.

Carlisle was standing where he had been standing when I walked away, as though he were frozen in shock. The look on his face was one I would never forget, he looked, dare I even think it? Heartbroken.

"Darling," said Max, not even noticing that I wasn't paying attention as he pulled me into his arms, and I looked into his eyes, "I am announcing here, and for everyone, that we are now, officially engaged."

He pulled a little box from his pocket and slid the biggest diamond I had ever even seen onto my finger. I caught a glimpse of Carlisle, who, with the devastated expression on his face, turned and headed for the door, shoulders shrugged as Max brought his lips onto mine.

--

A/N 2: So….? Review and tell me how you like it….


	2. Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…

A/N: Ok, so yes I totally forgot to mention if people are vampires or not and they aren't…It's AU no vamos… and the majority of the reason I didn't state this last chapter was because I hadn't decided yet, but… yeah… Ok, Read. Enjoy. Review. (Song's by Good Charlotte…it's mostly just for Max's benefit…)

Where All the Pain Goes 

Chapter Two – Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

Isabella Swan

I woke up the next morning, surprisingly, with Max's arms around me, this had to be the first time in months that I hadn't slept alone. The sun streamed in through our bedroom window and hit him perfectly as he opened his eyes, inches from my own. He leaned down and kissed me quickly. I felt bad, I knew that the night of my engagement should have been filled with dreams of Max, but they weren't. They were filled with Carlisle. His smile, his laugh, and then that look on his face when he saw me up on stage with Max. The way he walked away, then it turned into a nightmare.

"How's my favorite girl?" He said in his extremely sexy early morning voice and I couldn't help but chuckle at the double meaning in his sentence.

"Ok," I said, knowing that he wouldn't accept anything less than me being ok all the time.

"Good," He said, throwing the covers off of himself and he left the room, not exchanging another word with me.

I fought the urge to cuddle back into my covers and go back to sleep, to dream dreams of Carlisle, but I groaned. They seemed to turn quickly to nightmares anyways, and I rolled out of bed, grabbing my bathrobe as I headed down the hall. I heard Max's shower going and I headed down the stairs, where the cook had my usual breakfast waiting for me in the kitchen. I ate it in peace as I watched him make Max his lunch, which he always insisted on bringing with him in a little cooler.

This just underlined Max's extremely spoiled lifestyle. He worked in downtown Los Angeles, there was no need for him to make the poor cook make him his lunch when he usually went out for lunch anyways. Most of the time, like this morning, he forgot to stop by and pick up his lunch anyways, and in such a situation, he would call and make the cook himself drive his lunch over to him, immediately upon arriving at his office.

Maybe it was just my humble Forks upbringing, but it almost made me gag each time. I wondered how I could love someone so spoiled. I usually stuck up for the staff, but in the matter of his lunch, and most other things, he ignored me as always. Though, the staff appreciated my efforts and treated me better than him on the whole.

"I better go get in my car," said the cook as he grabbed Max's cooler and put it on the counter as he looked for his keys.

"I'll get it," I said, there really was no need for him to.

"You don't have to Miss Swan," the cook said politely and I shook my head.

"No, it's no problem," I said as I moved the cooler towards me, then added in a nice tone, "You'll let me make my own lunch when I get back, right?"

"Of course not," He said stubbornly as he took my plate and I stood up.

"Ok, just a sandwich then, ok?" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Chicken Parmesan it is," He said, naming my favorite.

"Fine," I said, "I have to go take a quick shower, can you put his lunch in the fridge? I'll get it out of there."

"Of course," said the cook, and he took the cooler off the counter and put it into the fridge for me.

"He's thirty-one," I said as I headed towards the door, "Honestly, you would think he would be able to at least remember his lunch."

"You would think," the cook called after me and I smiled a little as I headed up to take a shower.

I took a speed shower then dressed quickly before returning to the kitchen. I walked through the door and the cook put the cooler back on the counter, where I picked it up and sniffed the air. It smelled delicious, already.

"Mm, smells great," I told the blushing cook and he smiled.

"Now, hurry," He said, "I don't wanna have to keep it heated up for long."

"O-K," I said, pronouncing the letters separately.

I walked out to the garage where one of the butlers was waiting for me, the keys to my car, a little red Ferrari. This was one of the gifts that Max had forced upon me shortly after I forgave him for, I believe the car was to cover his and a red head's butts. I told Max he didn't have to spoil me so I would stay, but he refused to return it. Exactly how he had refused to return the diamonds before it, and the pearls directly after it.

I thanked the butler and hopped into my car, only to hit the road thinking of Carlisle. I just couldn't get him out of my head. I blasted the local pop radio station and drove fast so that I wouldn't have an access brain power to think of Carlisle, and it worked for a little while. Then, I got downtown, where I had to stop at a stop light.

I turned down the radio to avoid looks from the other drivers, and I looked around. My jaw just about dropped as I looked into the lane to my right and I saw Carlisle looking over at me, apparently I hadn't turned the music down fast enough. I quickly snapped my jaw shut and looked forward at the street.

For a second I thought that I might have imagined him being there, and I looked back at him. He smiled and waved a little from his car before the light turned green and I just about floored it away from him. I felt like pulling over and curling up in the backseat to die.

That wasn't the first time I wanted to die, but this was the first reason that wasn't to get away from Max, and it kind of shocked me. It wasn't a serious need as it had been in the past, after I had been beating myself up because I took him back, again. I still couldn't believe it, I could be free right now, instead of just deeper into it.

I flew through the next light, not even bothering that it was red by the time I had reached it. I didn't want to run the chance of Carlisle still heading in the same direction, and having to wait next to him again. Why was he here anyways? Did he have a job or something he should be at?

I pulled up to Max's office building and got out as the valet came out of the lobby to take my keys from me.

"Am I in for any… unpleasant surprises, Dave?" I asked him as I handed him my keys and he shook his head.

"No ma'am, went in this morning alone, Bella," said Dave as he hopped into the front seat.

"Thanks, Dave," I said, noting to myself that you knew it was bad when the valet was on the first name basis with you, purely because you had to ask him any given morning whether your boyfriend – fiancée- was 'entertaining' any women in his office.

I walked through the lobby, greeting the staff as I walked over to the elevator. I sighed heavily as I pushed the button to bring me up to his top floor office. The doors were just about closed when a hand stopped them from closing completely, and they reopened. I could have killed the stupid safety feature as the doors spread wide and let Carlisle walk on to it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked politely as he went to hit the button right under the one lit for me.

"I could ask you the same," I said and he chuckled.

"I see you weren't paying much attention last night," He said kindly, "Remember? I told you, I work just under Max. In the company, and in the office."

"You do?" I said, kicking myself once again.

"Yeah," He said with a friendly smile, "Sorry I didn't say good bye last night, I got a call from my daughter."

"Really?" I said, _a likely story. _

"Yeah, she's ten," said Carlisle as the doors closed and the elevator started moving, "I offered to hire a not so baby sitter, but she saw through my renaming of babysitter and told me she'd be fine by herself. She was scared, though I did have the maid keeping a distant eye on her, so I had to go home early."

"What's her name?" I said, deciding that was a believable story.

"Alice," He said and I smiled.

"You're married then?" I asked, maybe I wasn't going to hell by myself.

"No, she, ah left, just after Alice was born," He said and my heart sank, _Hello? Hell? I believe I have a reservation for one, _I bit my lower lip nervously as he eyed my ring, "So… you're uh, with Max huh?"

"Yeah," I said as the elevator stopped at his floor and the doors opened.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, and I knew he didn't just mean all of Max's other girls as he got off, "Nice to see you again, Bella."

It took a few extra floors to clear my head before I finally arrived on Max's floor, where he was sitting behind his desk with his secretary looking over his shoulder. As the elevator door pinged to go back down to the ground floor they both looked up and the secretary straightened her blouse and walked back over to her desk. Surprisingly, his secretary was the one woman that I knew I would never find him with, due to the fact that he despised her socially. This was a very small comfort.

"Hello, darling," He said as I set the cooler in his desk, "Oh, I'm going out to lunch with Cullen and a perspective investor. I could've sworn I told Cook not to make me my lunch for today. Anyways, sorry you wasted a trip."

Then, with that he looked back at his desk, I considered myself excused and headed back home, cooler in hand. Maybe the cook can recycle his lunch tomorrow. I got back on the elevator and rode it down a floor before the door opened for Carlisle.

"Spending a lot of time on the elevator today I see," He said, shooting me a charming smile.

"Apparently he doesn't need his lunch today," I said, swinging the small cooler from a finger.

"No, sorry," He said sweetly, "If I had known that was what the cooler was for I would've told you. Have a nice day."

--

A/N: Ok, going to write the next chapter for Inside Out as soon as I post this… :)


	3. Can't Stop

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

A/N: Hey, so a little switching of pov… and here we go… Read. Enjoy. Review… (Song's an awesome one by Maroon 5, warning it's a like a rated T and a ½ song…)

Where All the Pain Goes

Chapter Three – Can't Stop

Carlisle Cullen 

All I wanted to do was get Bella out of my head as I drove through the city on my way home. I lived in the suburbs of the city, very country like and quite. Work had been challenging, and that was an understatement. I had had to sit across from Max for the majority of the day, stuck in meetings, with jealousy rising inside of me over the fact that he had Bella. It wasn't fair, he, most definitely did not deserve that beautiful woman, he took her for granted. At lunch he got a call from some girl, and by the little bit of her voice that I over heard, it was most definitely not Bella. I had had to grip the side of the table so that I wouldn't say anything.

It was late and I felt my heart sink in my chest as I watched the clock. I had promised Alice I would take her to ice cream when I got home. While it was summer and I generally let her stay up until nine, our usual ice cream place was closed by seven, and that was in a few minutes. It was a little ma and pop styled ice cream place too, I knew I could bring her somewhere else, but she liked that place best.

I let out a heavy sigh as I pulled into the driveway, carefully as Alice was playing in the driveway with her day nanny. Colorful chalk was scattered across the driveway and I hopped out of my Mercedes and she ran over to me, and jumped up into my arms. I hugged her tightly before setting her back down on the ground and she led me by the hand to show me her drawings.

"Very nice," I told her as I turned back to look at the nanny, "Sorry I'm late."

"It's no problem, John was at a friend's anyways," she said as she looked to Alice, "I'll see you in the morning, ok Sweetie?"

"OK," said Alice and she looked back up at me, "I get ice cream right?"

"Sure do," I said, "We'll just have to go somewhere else, it's a little late for the usual place, ok Honey?"

"Ok," said Alice and I smiled as I led her over to the Mercedes and the nanny, Jocelyn, was off in her own car, back to her own kid, who was much older than Alice, and her husband.

I drove through town for a little, heading into a few neighboring towns before I found an ice cream place that seemed a lot like the one we usually went to. It had a outside ordering window and a fenced area with cows up near the fence. The cows were by far Alice's favorite part, so I knew I had had to find one with them so she could see them and try to pet them.

We got out of the car and she ran over to the fence where the cows were and I went to get her her favorite ice cream. I walked over to the ordering window and saw a woman with shiny brown hair, she was short and fit Bella's profile. I was about to call out to her, but the woman turned around and it was most certainly not Bella, so I just kept my mouth shut and walked up to the window, ordering Alice a scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough, and a twist cone for myself.

I started eating my cone as I walked over to where Alice was sitting on the fence and I handed her her ice cream, placing a hand behind her back in case she fell.

"Thanks, Daddy," she said as she started to shovel the ice cream into her mouth.

I found myself looking over my shoulder at the woman that looked like Bella, almost wishing that she would magically turn into Bella. Not that this would really help, seeing as her being here, wouldn't change the fact that she was with Max, upon her own choice. I looked back down at Alice, who was looking around me and watching the poor woman get into her car.

"She's pretty, Daddy," said Alice with a mischievous smiled up at me.

"You have ice cream on your lip," I commented as I gently stroked her head, then lifted her off the fence and set her on the ground.

"Daddy?" she whined, shortly after wiping her lip with a napkin, then handing it to me, and I tossed it into the trash as we passed it on the way back to the car.

"Yes, Sweetie?" I said as she opened her car door.

"Are you lonely?" She asked bluntly and I took a step back.

"No, sweetie," I said, I always tried to leave Alice out of my personal issues.

"Even without a girlfriend, or a wife or anything?" she asked.

"Nope, I'm good here with you, honey," I said and she smiled, which was what I was going for, "Any other questions?"

"No," She said shortly, "I'm good."

I smiled at my daughter as she hopped into the backseat and I walked back around to the driver's seat. I turned on the radio for her while I drove back to the house. I was trying to push Bella out of my mind and I looked at Alice in the back seat, she was happily looking out the window as I pulled into the driveway, she looked tired.

"Did Nanny Jocelyn tire you out?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No," she said as she unbuckled and I shut off the car as she hopped out and skipped up the driveway.

"Ok," I said as I hopped out and followed her to the door where I opened it for her and she ran to the TV room.

"Can we watch Pride and Prejudice, Daddy?" She asked and I groaned, hanging my head as he handed me the DVD.

"Ok," I said, "Go get in your pajamas, then we'll watch it, ok?"

"Ok!" she said, her evil little mind knowing that the movie meant she was staying up late, and running off to her room before I could change my mind.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen," said the elderly maid as she walked into the room.

"Hey, Cynthia," I said as my cell phone started to go off in my pocket, and I held my finger out to tell her to wait a second so I could answer, and I pulled it to my ear, "Hello?"

"Hey, Cullen, how's the kid?" it was Max.

"Good, she's-"

"Hey, listen," said Max, cutting me off, as usual, "I need you to get over here… there's an issue."

"I can't," I replied, "I can't just leave Alice-"

"Leave her with the maid, or something," said Max, "I need you here, or this movie isn't going to go through. Especially without these investors, just come to the house, ok? Cullen, I need you on this one."

If this was the one time he called me this late, it would be fine, but this was about the third time this month. I let out another loud sigh before I heard something in the background at Max's house, and it made my ears perk up.

"Bella, sweetheart, I'll be with you in a minute," said Max and I rolled my eyes as I covered the mouth piece with my hand to speak with Cynthia.

"Hey, Cynthia, could you watch Alice for a couple of hours," I asked, looking at the clock, "I promise I'll be back by midnight, tell Alice she can wait up for me?"

"Ok," said Cynthia, eyeing the movie in my hand, "Do I get to watch the movie?"

"Yes," I said, "And after that one try and get her to watch a cartoon, or something this movie isn't good for her in large doses."

"No repeating the movie, got it," said Cynthia as she took the DVD from me and Alice came down the stairs.

"Hey, sweetie," I said, "Hey, I have to go to work again, ok?"

"Daddy," she whined, the saddest expression coming across her face.

"Sorry sweetie," I said, quickly coming up with a quick way to make it up to her, "How about I get off tomorrow early and take you shopping?"

"Ok," she said, pouting still, "Can you ask Mr. Max to lay off a little?"

"I'll try to get better, Alice honey," I said with a quick smile, "You can wait up until I get home, ok?"

"Alright," she said.

"Listen to Cynthia," I called as I headed out the door and to my car.

I drove about as fast as my Mercedes would carry me to Max's house, in which most of the lights were on. The butler slash valet was waiting for me.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen," He said.

"Hey, Jim," I said as I handed him the keys.

"How's Alice?" He asked.

"Good, mad at me," I said, and he nodded.

"That's exactly why I hope to dear God that Max doesn't have a baby at any time," said Jim, "Poor kid."

"Yeah," I said.

"Though, you seem to balance it well," said Jim, "That little girl adores you."

"I'm lucky," I said as I headed to the door, "Any idea what's going on?"

"The maid told the cook who told me, Max managed to piss off the Chandlings," said Jim.

"Ah, man," I breathed as I walked into the house, though remaining calm.

I walked into the house and the maid brought me to Max's office. I didn't expect to see Bella, in all the times I had been there, she always steered clear of Max's business dealings, which was why I had never seen her before.

"Cullen, good," said Max as I sat down in front of his desk, "You're here."

"What'd you do, Max?" I asked as I ran my hands through my hair and Max just looked at me.

"They don't like me," He said, "You know, this is why you talk to the investors, none of them like me for some reason. They all like you."

I bit my tongue to stop myself from screaming at him.

"Are they on their way?" I asked and Max nodded, "Ok, get out the mini bar and ask the cook for some sort of treat."

"Good thinking, Cullen," said Max as he got up and headed towards the door, "We make an excellent team, I'm the pretty one, and you're the smart and nice one."

"Yeah," I said looking up at the ceiling as I followed him out of the room and to the kitchen.

"Cook!" He said as we paraded into the kitchen and the cook looked over at us, over the diner styled counter top where Bella was sitting, eating some sort of cake.

"Hello, Bella," I said, hiding the pain as Max completely ignored her.

"Can we get some cookies and brownies?" he asked, "Maybe some sort of large sandwich?"

"Hi, Carlisle," She said with a shy smile and Max looked around at her.

"Oh, Bella, what're you doing down here?" He said as we waited for the cook to whip something up, not looking at her.

"I was hungry," she said.

"Aren't you always?" I teased her and she smiled at the connection I made to the other night.

"Very funny," she said and I smiled, "You have pink chalk finger prints on the back of your shirt."

"Alice," I explained good naturedly as I brushed off the hand prints, "Oh, Max, I need to get off around noon tomorrow."

"Why?" He asked, as he spun around, finally not watching the cook as he tried to whip something up quick.

"I promised Alice I'd take her shopping in exchange for not being able to watch a movie with her," I said.

"Can't you take her some other time?" He said as the cook set some sweets on the counter.

"No," I said, I was not going to disappoint Alice again.

"Fine," said Max, as the doorbell rang, something they only used as an alert system for incoming 'important' people, "I should probably smooth things over."

"Ok," I said, knowing that I would just talk to them after and they'd feel better, "Just serve them drinks, food, then I'll come in and smooth things, ok? Minimal conversation?"

"Yes, Cullen," said Max as he carried the treats from the room and I sat down next to Bella.

What was I doing? I was just setting myself up for heart break, I had no idea what she saw in Max, but apparently she saw something she liked. There was no way a girl could, or even would go from Max to me, not that he was good for her. His girls weren't some big secret, and I really wanted to know why Bella would stick around after all that.

"Hey," I said as the cook handed me a glass of water, "Thank you."

"Gasp," said the cook rather sarcastically, "A man who says thank you. Can I come work for you?"

"I don't have a cook," I said, "Sorry, I do the cooking, or the nanny makes Alice dinner and I find something when I get home."

"You couldn't have been home for long," said Bella, "Did you get anything?"

"Ice cream cone," I said and Bella rolled her eyes as she jumped over the counter.

"I'll get you something," she said as she walked over to the fridge and the cook sighed disgruntledly and looked at me.

"She does this often then?" I said and he nodded.

"Whenever she wants," said the cook before calling over his shoulder at her, "If you mess up the organization of that fridge I will kill you."

"Gotcha," said Bella as she took out the bread and cold cuts, "Sandwich ok?"

"Fine," I said with a smile, a bigger one than necessary, "Thank you."

--

A/N: so??? how'd ya like Carlisle's pov???


	4. She Will Be Loved

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…

A/N: Ok, so I figured out a pov schedule (2,2,1) {Yes Max will be getting his own pov, that'll be fun to write} and yes, updates will remain random, but that's just how I work… relatively long chapter… Read. Enjoy. Review… (Song's by Maroon 5 again…)

Where All the Pain Goes 

Chapter Four – She Will Be Loved

Carlisle Cullen 

A week past since the emergency charm I had had to put on for the Chandlings, and a week since I had seen Bella. I was a good dad, I tried not to lie to Alice, well about certain things, but maybe I was a little lonely. Though, the only woman I could even think about being with was Bella, and she was one of Max's his main, to be exact. I sighed heavily as I collapsed onto the couch on Saturday and Alice came and hopped up on the couch next to me, and she looked up at me happily.

"You know, Jasper and Edward's mommy's single," said Alice, "I could hook you up if you wanted."

I looked down at my daughter, eye brows furrowed. Alice was best friends with the twins down the street, while she was best friends with Edward, I tended to see her holding hands with Jasper, though she assured me they were just friends. I just wondered where the days of ten year old girls thinking boys had cooties and them chasing them around the playground went. Then again, Alice was always a lot different than the other girls in her class, only really hanging around with Edward and Jazzy as she referred to Jasper. Her teacher just said that it was the familiarity factor, she had grown up with the boys, I just acquitted it to the fact that the girls were all much different than Alice, and they didn't accept her very well. While, Alice was the girly girl when it came to fashion and coloring and all that, she loved hiking and swimming and getting a little dirty with the twins. She was truly a complex kid and I sent out my best wishes to Jasper who seemed to understand her.

"No, thank you," I told her and she shrugged.

"She thinks you're cute," said Alice and I just looked at her.

"She told you that?" I said skeptically.

"No, I overheard," said Alice and I shook my head.

"What's with you trying to play matchmaker, Al?" I asked and she shrugged again, I must seem really pathetic to her.

"I dunno," she said.

"Do I look like I need help getting dates?" I teased and she shook her head.

"No," she said, "But you do. You spend your Saturday nights here, with me."

"I think somebody watches too much TV," I said and she shook her head.

"Can Jazzy and Edward come over?" She asked and I nodded.

"So when is Edward going to start mysteriously staying home?" I asked as I stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Dad," she said sounding annoyed, "He's not, Jasper and I are just friends."

"Ok," I said as I got her and my self a couple freeze pops from the freezer, "Do you think Jasper'll lend you to me so you can be my date to the company outing tomorrow afternoon?"

"No, I don't think he'll mind," said Alice, after a moment in which she decided to cave to my teasing, "Is the girl you're always thinking about gonna be there?"

"What girl I'm always thinking about?" I said, I hadn't mentioned Bella to Alice, did she hear me talking in my sleep or something.

"Well I'm assuming there is a girl then?" she said mischievously, "Because you get that look Jason gets when he's thinking about Jane on Guest House."

"Jocelyn's letting you watch her soaps with her again?" I said and she just smiled devilishly, "Don't mention anything if you notice her tomorrow."

"Gotcha," said Alice, "Don't worry, you can't be worse off than Jason, Jane's married off to some Italian mobster."

"Oh, good to know," I said as she ran off.

I poured ate my freeze pop and watched as Alice ran over to the window and waved to Edward and Jasper to come over. They dropped their basketball they had been playing with and ran over, and Alice opened the door for them. They ran into the house and Edward started to look through my CD collection and Jasper walked with Alice over to the Fridge where she got freeze pops for Edward and Jasper before they went out into the backyard.

I sent Jasper and Edward home after dinner, noticing that Jasper was now referring to me as 'sir' which I didn't mind too much. Edward stuck with the standard and polite Mr. Cullen, what did they think I was dumb or something? I kept the teasing to a minimum before sending Alice to bed early, the company thing was a bit of a drive and we would be needing to get going earlier than usual. I went to bed a few minutes after wishing Alice sweet dreams.

The next morning I woke Alice up by throwing one of the many party dresses she had onto her bed and opening the curtain to let the sun stream in.

"Rise and shine," I said cheerily with my suit already on.

"Why are you up so early?" Alice complained and I just smiled at her and picked up her dress only to drape it over her head.

"The outing is relatively far away," I informed her and she nodded as I left the room so she could get dressed.

"And you're sure this has nothing to do with you wanting to see whatever her name is?" She said as I stopped in the doorway and she rolled out of bed.

"Don't tease, it's not nice," I said and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"I learned from the best," she said, and I laughed.

"Hurry, I'll have breakfast ready for you when you get down stairs," I said as I closed the door behind me and went downstairs.

I got down to the kitchen and got out the pancake mix. Three Mickey Mouse pancakes later, Alice came down and I set one in front of her before setting the other two in front of myself. She smiled as she looked down at it, then ate it up quickly, careful not to get it on her dress then I ushered her right out to the car.

I drove practically across the state, Alice listening to the car radio, and she seemed entertained singing along with the songs that she knew. Eventually in our drive, about a mile from the vineyard that the outing was at, we ended up behind Max's black Lamborghini Murcielago.

Bella wasn't usually at these things, he usually brought whoever he was dating on the side, no doubt to prove that they meant something to him, which they didn't. Though, there she was in the front seat next to Max with her sweet brown hair whipping out her window in the wind as he drove.

I followed the car up the long and winding driveway and eventually we came up to a beautiful mansion overlooking the vines. There was a grassy field just at the bottom of the hill before the vines and rows and rows of grapes started. When the company had decided to do an outing for all the investors, I was in charge of finding the place. It was much better even than the brochures and website said, and I parked the car next to Max's while everyone climbed out of their cars. We had had to get there before everyone, so we were alone for now.

"Wonderful spot," said Bella as Alice walked around the car and took my hand.

"It is," I said as Max headed up to the mansion to make sure everything was in order, I assumed.

"Is this your daughter?" She said, looking over at Alice and I nodded.

"Bella, this is Alice," I said looking down at Alice who smiled shyly at Bella.

"Get used to it," said Bella with a friendly smile, "I have a feeling we'll both be introduced to millions of people we don't know today."

"Oh sure, now your shy," I said as Alice nodded and we headed into the house after Max, who was already sitting at the wine bar.

"Of course," Bella breathed as she walked over and sat down next to him and I brought Alice down the hill to where they had a croquet set all set up.

She started to hit around the balls with the mallets and I sat down at one of the tables that was set up overlooking the vines. I leaned back and one of the waiters brought me an iced tea, I made it a point not to drink in front of Alice. I sat there watching her for a few minutes before I heard somebody shutting the door of the house up the hill.

I looked over my shoulder to see Bella coming towards us. She was wearing the most beautiful sundress I had seen in a long time, but that might just have been because it was her wearing it. Her hair was down, but curled and she looked absolutely breath taking as she came down the rest of the hill and came over to sit down next to me.

"Alice," I called as a waiter brought the fruit cup I had ordered for her down to the table.

"She's adorable," said Bella as Alice put the croquet mallet back.

"Thanks," I said, "She actually looks a lot like her mother."

"I can't imagine that," said Bella, "She looks like you."

"Mmm," I said as Alice skipped over and I motioned to the fruit.

"Sweet," she said excitedly as she sat down on my other side and grabbed her fork.

"So," I said, looking back to Bella, "Where's Max? Couldn't pry him away from the bar?"

"Couldn't pry him away from the waitress," she corrected and I smiled understandingly, "I just gave up."

"Oh," I said, she looked so sad, and I wanted to run in there and snap Max's neck, I stood up, "I'll go get him, can you keep an eye on Alice, make sure she doesn't wander too much."

Alice huffed an annoyed sigh as Bella gave me a little nod and I headed into the house. I walked into the wine tasting room and Max was sitting at the counter flirting with the woman behind the counter. She was blushing as he was saying something and I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the back of his sport coat and pulled him off the stool, handing his glass of wine back to the woman.

"You don't want to be drunk before the investors get here," I told him as I led him forcefully towards the back door, "Why don't you come out and sit with your fiancée, my daughter and I."

I put stress on the word fiancée and he groaned as I let go of him and he followed me down to the table. We had just sat down, and I had to keep the vomit in my mouth as he kissed Bella in greeting and sat down beside her. Alice looked at me knowingly as I sat down and looked back behind me to see a line of cars, coming into the parking lot.

"Well here we go," said Max as we both stood back up and he led the way up to the cars.

"Behave," I called over my shoulder to Alice who mumbled something I didn't hear.

I greeted our guests, and made Max stand behind me and say absolutely nothing. He had a tendency to infuriate some of the investors and as he said, I was the people person. Once they had all arrived lunch was served and we all sat down to eat.

"Alice," said Max about halfway through dinner, "Mr. Gunning's boy is about your age, his name is…"

"James," I told him, and James was about eight, and was one of the most spoiled annoying kids on the face of the planet.

"Yes, why don't you go and play with him after lunch?" said Max and Alice just looked at me, eye brows raised.

"Just be polite," I told her, then swallowed a bite and added, "If he says hello."

"Ok," said Alice, sounding defeated and I hoped to God that James wouldn't.

"Good girl," I said playfully, noting to myself that we would leave early to help her avoid him.

The waitress from before walked by and Max stood up and literally licked his lips as he threw his napkin off his lap and into his plate.

"Excuse me," He said way too enthusiastically as he followed her into the house.

I watched Bella across the table for a few seconds, in which I could see her desperately trying to compose herself. I just couldn't understand what the hell was wrong with Max didn't he see just how wonderful Bella was? Bella stood up as I saw the tears starting to form in her eyes and she too threw her napkin down, but she ran off into the rows of vines and I stood up soon after she disappeared from view and ran after her.

I ran all the way through the vines and vineyard portion of the estate until I found her. She was sitting in the grass near a small duck pond. She had her knees up to her face and was sobbing into her hands.

I walked casually over and sat down beside her, rubbing soothing circles on her back in an attempt to calm her down. She eventually did and looked over at me with puffy red eyes.

"What's wrong with _me_?" she asked me, and I just looked at her, a concerned look on my face.

There was no way she wanted to hear that I thought she was perfect, an angel. She didn't want to hear me rant about how beautiful, kind, and amazing she was. She didn't want to know how much it hurt me to see her so sad and torn up over Max.

"Nothing," I said simply as she started crying again, but I hugged her and after a short time I could feel her tears seeping through my shirt.

"Am I not pretty enough or something?" She mumbled into my chest.

"You're beautiful," I said into her ear as I put a hand behind her head, "Max is just a jerk, he doesn't know what he's got."

She chuckled a little through her tears and pulled away from me.

"Oh, he knows exactly what he's got," said Bella, "A girl who's always going to forgive him because she loves him to an unhealthy extent."

"You're going to forgive him again then?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah," she said, tearing my heart in two as she wiped her tears away, and I reached up to help her.

"May I ask why?" I asked curiously.

"He wasn't _always_ like this," said Bella, "I met him in high school when he was a scrawny little geek, yeah he was a late bloomer. But back then he was sweet, he always sent me flowers and walked me to classes and told me I was the only one he'd ever want. He was perfect. Well that is until he had me hooked. I guess I'm just hoping that guy will come back."

"Mm," I said, that answers that, "You ready to go back to the party?"

"Yeah," she sighed as I stood up and helped her to her feet.

I held her hand a few seconds longer than I should have, and we were standing closer than we should be. I couldn't control myself as I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. I immediately started to panic as I started to pull away, but her hands held me there and she kissed me back sweetly before I pulled away.

I knew her kissing me back didn't change anything, she still loved Max, and I knew I was just making this worse for myself but I didn't care. I didn't care how much pain I was going to put myself through if I could absorb some of Bella's. I was just going to try and make Bella happy, any way I can. Even if it was just to be her crying shoulder and comforter, and even if that included watching her marry Max. She would be truly loved, even if it was from a distance.

We walked back to the party in a comfortable silence, and as soon as the party was within sight, Alice was running towards us.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked Bella sweetly and Bella nodded, "Good, daddy, if I fake sick can we go home now?"

"Not having as fun?" I asked and she shook her head as I noticed that James was following her over, "Bella you won't squeal on us, right?"

"No," said Bella, smiled amusedly as Alice.

"Ok, act like you have a stomach ache," I told Alice as I put a hand on her shoulder and leading her towards the tables.

We said good bye to everyone, my excuse for leaving so early being Alice wasn't feeling very well, and we hopped back into the Mercedes. Alice, who had done a very convincing stomach ache released a large sigh and just looked at me in the rearview mirror.

"What?" I asked her.

"You know, dad, kissing other girls when your on a father daughter date isn't a good idea," she teased with a smiled on her face, "No wonder you don't have a girlfriend."

"You followed us?" I accused and she smiled devilishly.

"You left me all alone, what else was I supposed to do?" she said logically, "Don't worry, I made it back to the party before you did anyways so she had no idea."

"Well then that's what matters," I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"It is," she said, and I let her ignore the sarcasm, "Is she gonna dump Max?"

"No," I said sadly, "It was a one time thing, I was just trying to comfort her."

"Shame, she really seemed to like kissing you," Alice commented, "Max is a jerk brain, and you _love _her…"

"Enough from the peanut gallery," I said as I turned up the radio to discourage any further discussion, and as I did I said, "Just promise me, if Jasper turns into a jerk brain, you'll break up with him."

"He's not my boyfriend!" said Alice and she crossed her arms and looked out the window.

--

A/N 2: Ok, so really long, sorry...and isn't the Carlisle Alice father daughter thing adorable??? and hope you cherished it because it's going to be a little while before I update this again.. remember to send me some love!


	5. 100 Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

A/N: Hey yes so keeping the ball rolling here… haha this should be fun….Read. Enjoy. Review (Song's by stroke 9, I thought it was appropriate for Max…like hilariously)

Where All the Pain Goes 

Chapter Five – 100 Girls

Maxwell Brycen 

Bella was mad at me again, but it was taking a lot more than usual to get her to forgive me, it never did. This time she wasn't so much mad at me as just not paying the usual attention to me. She seemed a bit distant, dazed off. She was always so forgiving before, which was why I needed her, and I knew it hurt her when I wasn't exactly faithful, but she stuck around. For this, I was thankful. I just hoped she knew how much I needed her, there was a reason I – usually – came home to her. I just didn't get why I had to tell her constantly that I loved her, I did once, that should be enough. I liked girls, what could I say? Besides my publicist said it was best for the public to think I was a loyal guy.

She just seemed so mad when she had caught me in the closet making out with the waitress yesterday. She didn't usually get that mad, did she think that I was really going to change this time around? Sure, I asked her to marry me, but I didn't say anything about getting better at the mistress situation. It's not like they mean anything to me, and maybe I didn't listen to Bella, or pay attention to her, but was that a crime? I knew everything about her already, I had when I didn't have any other women paying attention to me. She was just Bella, she was there.

I parked in my spot near the door to the office and tossed the keys to the valet, and headed up to my office. I dropped my cooler lunch onto my secretary's desk and she put it into the mini fridge behind her desk before I went over to my own desk and sat down. I had to get rid of my secretary for about an hour this morning, I had a blonde scheduled in for my first meeting this morning. I was pretty sure her name was Gina.

"Secretary," I said, not remembering her name, and her head popped up, "Could you run down to the studio and tell Mr. Sidespring that he needs to put more action in?"

"Couldn't I just call him?"

"No, you need to go down there," I said and she nodded as she got up and into the elevator.

I busied myself with watching some youtube while I waited for Gina. She came in about ten minutes after the secretary left and I jumped right out of my seat to run to her. I pressed my lips immediately to hers as I pushed her against the wall, and kissed down her neck.

"Feisty today?" She said as I crashed my lips onto hers again.

"We don't have much time," I murmured into her neck and she moaned slightly.

"Mmm," she said as she attached her mouth to my ear.

We were getting so caught up that neither of us heard the elevator announce a coming person.

"Max! What the heck is wrong with you?!" I heard Cullen's outrage as I felt a hand on the scruff of my neck pulling me off of Gina.

"What are you _doing _here Cullen?" I asked as Gina ran into the elevator.

"I came to check on how your _work_ was going," said Cullen, he was mad at me, "But clearly your true profession is just fine."

"Enough, Cullen," I said as he let me go and I went back over to my desk.

"What about Bella?" He said and as I sat down.

"What about her?" I said dismissively and Cullen's face turned about as bright a color red with anger that I had ever seen.

"She's your fiancée," he reminded me, as if I needed reminding, I was already trying to figure out how much charm I was going to need to get out of that and not lose Bella.

"And?"

"She deserves a hell of a lot better than you," He said and I looked up, "Yet some how she sticks around even knowing what a selfish and spoiled guy you are. She was crying yesterday when you went off after that waitress. You need to shape up or you're gonna lose her."

"Lose her?" I said skeptically, that was the joke of the year, "Who else does that girl have? I got her, hook, line, and sinker."

"You didn't notice all the guys looking her way, just about all the time," said Carlisle reasonably, "And sooner or later she's just going to cut her losses."

I remained silent as I fantasized about what would have happened had Carlisle not shown up. Not really listening to what he was saying.

"Just don't forget to reel her in," said Carlisle through his teeth as he headed for the elevator and punched the button to go down, "I would do anything to have a girl like Bella, it kills me that you have her, and you don't even care."

"What you know about it, Cullen?" I said angrily, "What are you her big brother?"

"No," He said so quickly it caught me off guard.

"You're not going to tell her are you?"

"No," He said sadly.

"What?" I said, that was not what I was expecting in the least.

"No, I'm not," said Carlisle again shocking me, "It won't change anything, she won't suddenly decide this girl is that last straw. No, I'm not going to tell her, it'll only hurt her."

Carlisle just glared at me as the elevator came and took him away. Cullen was a good friend to me, and only God knew why. Cullen was a moral man, and he cared about just about everyone which was probably the spark for his little melt down there. I wouldn't hold it against him, and maybe I would head what he said, I didn't need six girls a day, I would cut it down to three other than Bella. I would try to do better.

I knew Cullen was right, somewhere deep, deep, really deep down. Other guys had their eyes on her. There was no way that Bella could go from a guy that looked like me, to a guys that looked like them. While they were sweet, didn't cheat and were honest, what did that stuff all really matter in the end anyways?

I was more worried about some of the actors that we were starting to hang around with. They were some competition, unlike these guys straight off the street. I leaned back in my desk chair and waited for my three o clock strawberry blonde.

--

A/N 2: Ok, so Max has a lot a bit shorter chapter than the other two, but then again, he's not thinking about too much… lol… remember to review (Not my favorite Chapter in the world either, but the more reviews I get the faster you guys get Bella's pov again…) :)


	6. Cryin'

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…

A/N: Hey so…. Song's by Aerosmith….this is a tear jerkingly frustrating chapter even for myself, so be warned… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Where All the Pain Goes 

Chapter Six - Cryin' 

Isabella Swan

It was Monday, it had been a day since I had last seen Carlisle, and yet I could not get the memory of his lips pressed softly to mine out of my head. They were just so soft and perfect against my lips and I yearned to feel the way I did when he kissed me again. My mind was running ridiculous fantasies about him and I, ones that I knew would only be played out in my dreams. He had just been trying to be nice and make me feel wanted. He was sweet, and kind, and way out of my league. If my own fiancée didn't want me, why should Carlisle?

Now if only I could get the guy out of my head. I was with Max, Max, though he wasn't perfect, came home to me at the end of the day – usually – and who was I to ask for anything more? I was all set up in a huge mansion, I didn't have to work, hell, I didn't even have to get up in the morning if I didn't feel like it, and I really hadn't since the kiss. Dreams were much better than facing my depressing reality. I was the envy of every one of Max's groupies, and now I wanted people to feel bad for me too? I had made my bed, and I was going to sleep in it – all day.

"Bella, sweetheart, are you decent?" I heard Cook's paternal voice on the outside of the door as I stared at the ceiling, and I shot my gaze to the door.

"Yes," I called as the door swung open and Cook backed into the room, carrying a tray of hot food.

"Thought you might be hungry," He said as he sat on the edge of my bed and set the breakfast in bed tray up with all the food for me.

"Thanks," I said, "I don't really feel like eating."

"Bella," He said, "Are you ok, the whole staff is worried about you, the maids started getting worried because your usual muddy tracks from being out in the garden stopped coming through the house, and the butlers are worried because you're not outside reading and talking to them, and I'm worried because you've stopped eating. Along with the fact that you won't get out of bed."

I let a sad excuse for a smile crack through, imagining all of the staff worried about me, they were truly my family. I felt bad that they were so worried, but it was my family the feelings shared were mutual, and I worried just as much when one of the maids was out sick, or cook took a day off and didn't tell me why. I understood their concern.

"I'm fine," I said dismissively, "You all really shouldn't worry, there's nothing to worry about."

"Bella, if you tell me you're fine again, I will hang you outside the window by your ankles," said cook and I smiled again at the mental picture, "See that's better, now tell me what's wrong."

"Cook," I said, and I only referred to him as that because he had just about ordered me to do so when he arrived, he had just come from a home with small children, and he had become accustomed to the name, "Can't you just let me suffer in silence?"

"Nope," He said popping the 'p', "I am going to sit right here and wait until you tell me what's wrong, and if you go back to sleep maybe you'll just tell me then. You have the most enlightening dreams, or so says the maid."

"WHAT?" I said, I had forgotten all about my talking in my sleep, it really was a horrible habit.

"Oh, it was just Caitlyn," said Cook.

"What did she hear?!" I said intensely.

"Calm down," said Cook, "She told me and no one else. I told her to keep it hushed, and she is one of the least gossipy maids in this place, so you should be grateful she got the long straw and got to clean the bedroom this week instead of the bathrooms with the short one."

"What did she hear?" I repeated.

"Just something about Mr. Cullen," said Cook and I buried my face in my hands, "Numerous times. Really, I approve, and please let me be there when you tell Max you're finally leaving him?"

"Nobody's leaving anyone," I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Really, Bella, if your worried about leaving me, I'm sure you could insist Mr. Cullen get a cook," He said playfully and I shook my head.

"No," I said, "Carlisle doesn't want me, and I want Max. I am in this thing with Max and that is it, end of story, Carlisle is just sweet ok, he's just a friend. No, not even that really, more of an acquaintance."

"I hope you don't dream about all of your acquaintances like that," said Cook and I rolled my eyes at him, "Bella, Max is no good for you, you know that. I like Mr. Cullen, he likes you, you clearly have a thing for him, why make it so complicated?"

"Cook," I said, "Carlisle doesn't like me like that, and Max and I are solid, he'd never leave me, passion can run out."

"Bella, I saw him in the kitchen the other night," said Cook, "He is all starry eyes for you. I want you to take this. I don't want you to be too scared of getting hurt to not let yourself actually be loved, and love somebody."

"I love Max."

"And not even God knows why," said Cook, "Bella, you deserve so much better than monkey's yardstick."

"Where did you learn to cuss?" I asked him, trying not to laugh as I leaned up and hugged him.

"I didn't," He said, "I think that's abundantly clear."

"Thanks," I said as I pulled back and leaned back on my pillows.

"Anytime," said Cook and he went for the door, "Do try and eat something, Miss Swan."

"Yes, sir," I said sounding falsely disgruntled as I picked up a piece of toast.

I nibbled on it, well nibbled until I just ate the whole steaming hot breakfast in front of me. I rolled my eyes and groaned as I looked out the window to see one of the butlers was cutting the grass and I headed for the shower. I hopped in, and was dressed in my usual everyday casual wear by five. Max would be home at six, so I decided to forego the outdoors reading and just settle down on the couch in the living room.

About a page into my new Wuthering Heights, my old one had finally fallen apart, my mind was once more infiltrated by Carlisle. He just wouldn't go away.

Why would he kiss me if he didn't like me? Was I totally missing a huge opportunity? What the hell was wrong with me? After about twenty minutes of intense interrogation, to myself, I had resolved that I was, finally going to leave Max. I was going to tell him the minute he got home that it was over, and then - somehow - I was going to go find Carlisle. Yeah, I still had a little work to do on the plan.

"Bella, Darling," My ears perked up as Max walked into the room, happily saying my name in the sing song way he used to with a dozen red roses in hand, "There you are, darling."

"Max?" I said skeptically as he handed me the flowers with a kiss.

"Hey, hon," He said, slipping down onto the couch with an arm around me, my eye brows furrowed as I looked over at him.

"Hi," I said, completely in shock.

"I want to take you out to dinner tonight," He said sweetly, "Somewhere romantic, with candles and flowers…"

"Are you sick?" I asked, and he smiled.

"No," He said with a toothy smile, "C'mon, let's go."

"Ok," I said, extending the two letter word a little in skepticism.

"Oh, c'mon it's not that uncommon for me to come home and want to spend time with you, is it?" He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, it kinda is," I said and he rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, let's go," He said, "I feel bad, I never get to hang around with you anymore."

Haha, I thought sarcastically that almost sounded like he didn't get to hang around with me, when he could easily if he gave up partying with different girls all night.

"Ok," I said with a sigh, it was nice to have the old Max back.

"Alright," He said, and he kissed me quickly, and the gaze he gave me wiped all prior planning out of my head and he hopped off the couch, "I'll just go get changed from work, and I'll meet you in the car."

"Ok," I said and he smiled charmingly as he walked out of the room and towards the stairs as Cook walked in timidly, "You told him."

"I did nothing of the sort," said Cook, "Wait you were actually going to take my advice?"

"Maybe," I said, "I guess we'll never know now will we?"

"Oh c'mon a few flowers?" said Cook, "A dinner that I don't have to make? Does that really outweigh all the time he's…"

"It does, when he's sweet," I said defiantly and Cook rolled his eyes.

"That it the first time since I took up my post that that man has paid the least bit attention to you," said Cook, "That is unless it's just after you've found him with another woman. Mr. Cullen is always sweet, and kind, no matter it a Monday or a Thursday."

"Maybe Max's getting better," I said, "He's almost Thirty – one, he's got to settle down a little sometime."

"Max will never settle down, Bella," said Cook as he started to walk out of the room, "And you know it."

I knew it, no matter how much I wanted to disagree with him, but I didn't want to know it.

"Darling, you ready?" Max asked as he hit the bottom of the stairs and I nodded, "Someplace cozy then, Bell?"

Bell? He hadn't called me Bell in years.

"Yeah," I said and he smiled as he offered me his arm, and I looked shocked as I took it, "Pulling a gentleman on me?"

"Pulling out all the stops for my girl," He said as he leaned over and kissed my temple before leading me out the door for one of the most romantic times imaginable.

I fell right back into love with my Max, though Carlisle still occupied a good chunk of the back of my mind. Though, that was probably sufficient enough for me to start forgetting about him. I just hoped my Max was going to be back for longer than one night.

--

A/N 2: So, apparently somebody decided to take Carlisle's advice…and if Carlisle knew the repercussions of his advice he'd probably be ripping his hair out… ok so remember to review : )


	7. It Ends Tonight

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… if I did then I would have totally ruined it… and switched in Carlisle in new moon…. But that's just me…

A/N: Hey, so sorry it took a while for this chapter… Song's by AAR (All American Rejects)… Read. Enjoy. Review… ^-^

Where All the Pain Goes 

Chapter Seven – It Ends Tonight 

Isabella Swan 

I cried into my steering wheel as I put my car into park outside the house. Why was I such a fool? Why had I fallen for Max's tricks, again. Why the hell was I so gullible that I actually thought this time he was going to change. I had actually believed that swine like Max were capable of change. He was just as bad as Cook and everyone had always told me, and I had ignored their claims so long. Then, when I had finally realized that he was everything they said he was, I couldn't have gotten out. Why the hell wasn't I blessed with a spine? I just couldn't understand why that man had such a hold on me, still, by now I shouldn't even care. I should be numb, and yet it still felt like the dagger was twisting inside my heart. I didn't want to feel.

My day had started out nicely, I had woken up in a bed covered in rose petals, wrapped in the arms of Max. He had taken me out and paid attention to me all week, he was being about as sweet as he had been at the start. It was a beautiful Thursday morning and I had been receiving, what I had thought anyways, was the answer to a few years of praying that Max would get his act together. My Max, the sweet, caring and sensitive Max was back, and I didn't want to see anything past that. No matter what cook was saying, which reminded me, I owed Cook a huge apology, the good thing was, he was nice enough not to say 'I told you so'.

Max had kissed me good bye that morning just as he had the past three days. He even made an effort to stop by the kitchen for his lunch, which I had reminded him about as he left the bedroom. Once he was gone, and smiling as he did so, I went down the hall and into the shower, only to emerge after a half an hour of singing in the shower, to go down for breakfast.

The minute I walked into the Kitchen I was flooded with the memory of the night I made Carlisle had been there. I sat down on my usual stool and pout. With Max being such a sweetheart, I didn't have to fantasize about the man anymore, but he still filled my dreams. Luckily I was being less audible lately, and Max hadn't the slightest clue. I felt like the worst person in the world. I could now fully be happy with Max, he was being everything a boyfriend was supposed to be, everything a fiancée was supposed to be, at least on the surface. I should have been happy, and I was to a point, but I still longed just to see Carlisle.

"Happy again this morning, Bella?" said Cook as he set a plate of eggs in front of me and I smiled as I dug in.

"I don't get it, Cook," I said, "He still won't get out of my stupid defective brain."

"Ever think you may have possibly have fallen for Mr. Cullen?" Cook asked inquisitively and I glowered at him.

"No, Cook," I said angrily as I pushed my eggs back in his face, rejecting them and storming out of the kitchen.

That was what I had to apologize to him for. Why was I such a stupid lame jerk to one of the only friends I had? Cook was very much like a father to me, seeing as my real father was way up the coast in Forks, rather than here in LA with me. Good thing I hadn't told him about the engagement, he hated Max. He hadn't always of course, just shortly after we moved to L.A. and the rumors started flying about all Max's affairs which were hushed down, in the media, but not by my mother.

"You don't need that, Bella," Charlie had said.

I had argued him, I had screamed and yelled and pulled my hair out until he had stopped. I had had no patients for people who had bad mouthed my Max, and that didn't exclude my own flesh and blood. My mother had tried to talk some sense into me too, and I had given her the cold shoulder. Unable to yell at my loving mother, but I had just severed all communications with her, I hadn't wanted to hear it. I guess that was two more apologies to add to the list of apologies I would have to be making in the next few days.

Anyways, after I had thrown the eggs into the face of a friend that had only wanted to help me, I ran off to the pool house. I had changed into one of my usual bikini style bathing suits, and made my way out to the pool, where I read and chatted it up with the butlers, who were all trying to hint at what was going on right under my own nose. I had just been too stuck up and on cloud nine from having a 'good guy' back in my life that I didn't even notice their subtle hints.

Then, after lunch, which I demanded out of Cook rather than in my normal friendly fashion, I went shopping. I met Jessica, one of Max's friend's girlfriends that I had gotten to know, outside the shopping plaza and we headed in, hitting all the designer stores there, before stopping inside Starbucks for coffee.

"So, how's Max?" Jessica asked as she adjusted her straw inside her mocha frappuccino.

"Great, like total three sixty," I had said, not knowing how wrong I had been, "He's taken me out to dinner every night this week, I really think he's starting to calm down and settle down."

"That's good," said Jessica as the lady behind the counter handed me my own vanilla frappuccino.

"And how's John?" I asked and she smiled.

"Loyal as a dog, as always," she said, "I sometimes really wondered how he was friends with a guy like Max."

"Distantly," I remarked and she smiled, because it was the truth.

"Well it seems like John rubbed off on Max anyways," said Jessica as we walked out of the little corner shop, "I was afraid it would be the other way around."

"Mmm," I said, agreeing with her as she led me into another one of her shops.

At around four I got a call from Max asking when I thought I'd be home. This should have tipped me off, he, even in his new 'super fiancée' mode, never did. I just passed it off as sweet and told him I thought I'd be home around seven, seven thirty. Then, as soon as I hung up I told Jessica that I wanted to be home around six thirty, Max was making an effort, so I figured I would try and be home earlier, letting him have six until the time I got home to himself. He deserved it.

Jessica had found this really cute, and I had smiled. We continued shopping until six fifteen, then headed home, our separate ways. I took a quick detour to pick up some grasshopper cookies for Cook as a piece offering and then headed home. I walked through the door at six thirty and I knew something was up. I dropped the cookies in the living room and put all my shopping bags down near it before heading up stairs.

I went up the stairs and heard a girl giggling as I walked towards my bedroom door and flung the door open. Nothing, not Max's countless affairs could have prepared me for what I was seeing. He had always had the decency to keep all his stupid little groupies out of my bed, and he never brought them even in the house.

My jaw dropped and my vision blurred with my tears as I saw him in bed with not only another woman, but Lauren. Lauren, his best friend, Jason's wife, and they both scrambled as I just turned on my heel and slammed the door behind me as I ran down the hall back downstairs. This was the last straw, somehow it hurt more when I wasn't expecting it than when I expected nothing less everyday. He had bothered to be sweet to me, and it was only just to cover up a fling with his best friend's wife. What scum. How had my judgment been so cloudy? How had I not seen this when so clearly everyone around me had?

I heard Max calling after me as I hopped into my car and I saw Cook stop him in the doorway out into the garage so that I could escape. I floored it right out of the garage and just raced down the street, burning a little bit of rubber as I went. I was trying to pull myself together as I sped off through town so that I wouldn't crash.

I had no idea where I was going, I had nowhere _to_ go. Jessica was a more superficial friend than I had liked to admit, and all my anywhere near close friends were up in Forks, well minus the staff, but there was no way I was going back there right now. I pulled over onto the side of the road as my phone began to ring, I didn't trust myself to even glance at it while driving that fast.

It was Max, and I ignored it, then it started ringing again. I sighed as I looked down at it, but this time it read Cook.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Ah, Bella, thank goodness," I heard Cook's worried voice in my ear, "Are you all righ- Safe?"

"Yes," I said and I could almost hear his relieved smile.

"Where are you, Darling?" He asked, "I'm sure we can sneak you back onto the premises, you can stay in the servant's house with all of us for the night."

"No, I don't want to be within miles of him," I said, pausing before adding, "Ever again."

"Ok," said Cook and I sighed heavily.

"Thanks for holding him back," I said and he grunted.

"It was no problem, though I did have to employ the help of a few of the butlers," He said.

"Well relay my thanks to them as well," I said and he grunted again.

"You just did," He said, "We're all out in the pool house, you're on speaker phone, sweetie."

"Thanks everyone," I said louder and they all did a chorus of welcome's, "Well, I better go I don't want to get you all in trouble."

"Call me when you know where you're going," said Cook, "I'll let everyone know."

"Ok," I said and I hung up.

So there I was, twenty minutes after that conversation ended, parked out in Carlisle's driveway. I didn't even know how I had ended up here. Well, actually I knew exactly how, I had called Max's secretary and asked her for his address, faking a dinner party that I wanted to send him an invitation to. It was all really too easy. So, I sat there, hoping to dear God that Carlisle or Alice wasn't watching through a window, and wondering whether I should even bother going in.


	8. More Than That

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

A/N: Hey so here we go with Carlisle… hmmm I wonder what'll happen… Read. Enjoy. Review… (Song's by Backstreet Boys)

Where All the Pain Goes

Chapter Eight – More than That

Carlisle Cullen

"No, Alice," I said, starting to get aggravated at her as she pouted there in front of me in the living room, this argument had started in the upstairs hallway.

"Why not?!" She demanded, stomping her foot and I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, you're getting to be a young lady, these sleepovers at the twins' house have to stop," I said, trying to reason with her and she just glared at me.

"But Daddy," She whined and I rolled my eyes, "Please? Just one more?"

"Alice, you're about to start middle school," I said, "It's time to stop, ok?"

"No," She said, "It's not ok."

"Well," I said as the doorbell rang and I waved off the maid and headed over to answer it, "It's ok for you to think whatever you want about this, but I said no. Why don't we hang out tonight?"

"Daddy, I want to hang out with Jazzy and Edward," She said.

"I'm sorry," I said as I pulled the door open and my jaw dropped.

Bella was standing on my doorstep eyes red from crying, but still utterly breathtaking as I stepped aside for her, and she stepped in. I watched her for a second then she was about to walk away and I took a step forward, wrapping both arms around her and she started to cry into my shirt.

"Shh," I tried to sooth her as I set my chin on the top of her head, and I started to rub circles on her back and she just cried harder into my chest.

I tried to calm her for a few more seconds before I felt her leaning against me for support and I lifted her up bridal style. I kissed the top of her head and carried her over to sit on the couch, but refused to let go of her as I looked over at Alice, who was frozen in shock near the door.

"Alice, you can go, be good, listen to Miss Whitlock," I said quietly as Bella continued to cry into my shoulder, I needed to know what was wrong, and I knew my ten year old didn't need to, especially if she had been physically hurt, "I'll expect you back in the morning before I go to work."

"But dad you said-"

"Go, before I change my mind," I told her and she picked up her little backpack and went out the door, and I turned my attention back to the beautiful and sobbing woman in my arm, "Shhh, Bella, are you hurt?"

She shook her head as she started to pull it together and I tilted her head up so that we were making eye contact with her. I took on of the arms from around her and wiped her tears away, I was about to ask her what happened, but then I just gave her a reassuring smile. I wanted to know, I just wanted her to want me to know what happened. And it really didn't matter at that moment what had caused her sudden appearance, what mattered was she was here, and she was upset.

"No one – physically – hurt you?" I asked and she shook her head again, "Did you eat dinner yet? I can have the maid heat you up some of our leftovers if you want."

"I don't feel like eating," she replied and I shook my head.

"Not even ice cream?" I asked, "Alice just made me get about six gallons."

"No," She said and I nodded as she removed herself from my lap and leaned against the arm of the couch, and I gave her a sad look.

Luckily she misunderstood the reason behind my sad look. Thinking I was sad that she wouldn't eat anything rather than the sadness that came with the loss of contact with her. I stood up and she rolled her eyes.

"Ice Cream?" I said, deciding to go with it, "I know I want some."

"Fine, cookie dough?" she said, wiping a stray tear from her own face, and I nodded, "Where's your bathroom, so I can clean up?"

"Down the hall and to the right of the stairs," I told her, pointing toward the left hallway with a cheering up kind of smile and headed off to the kitchen.

I scooped a rather generous serving of cookie dough ice cream into a bowl for Bella before getting myself some Rocky Road. I dropped a spoon into each bowl, picking one of Alice's old care bears one into the cookie dough one, figuring that would get a smile out of her, before I walked back into the living room. Bella was already back on the couch, head in her hands.

"Ice cream delivery," I said as I slid hers down the coffee table in front of her before leaning back with mine.

"Care Bears?" She chuckled, mission accomplished, "I used to love these guys when I was little."

"Really?" I said as I swallowed a spoonful of sweetness, "Alice did too, of course she's too cool for them now."

"Oh yeah?" said Bella, "You're never too cool for Care Bears."

"I was a Ninja Turtles guy myself," I said, making her smile again.

"Really?" She said and I nodded.

"I think my mom still has all my little figurines up in the attic," I said and she nodded.

"Where'd you grow up?" She asked as I spooned a large chunk of ice cream into my mouth and I swallowed quickly so that I could answer.

"Massachusetts," I said and then continued after a small silence that told me to continue, "It was a small farm town south of Boston, and I mean really south. You?"

"Forks primarily, and Phoenix," she said and I nodded.

"Forks?" I asked questioningly.

"Miniscule town West of Seattle, and almost onto this Indian reservation near the pacific," she said and I nodded.

"Far cry from Phoenix?" I asked and she nodded.

"They couldn't be any different," she said as I looked over at the clock.

"When is Max expecting you home?" I asked, it had been no secret around the office that he was starting to step it up a notch.

I was glad when I first heard the news, I was a little sad, because it meant I had absolutely no chance with the beautiful woman in front of me, but it meant that she was happy. Then, as I looked at her face as she paused before she answered, my heart sank. A few tears had escaped her and she put her bowl down on the coffee table again and I sighed heavily.

"Ok," I said, getting that he had done something to cause her presence here, and I could only imagine what it was, "So, changing the subject, well unless you want to talk about it…"

She shook her head slowly and I took a deep breath.

"Ok, so…" I said racking my brain quickly for something to take her mind off whatever Max did, or who he did, "Do you want the guest room or Alice's room this evening? Alice was extremely upset last week when she discovered that the guest bed was more comfortable."

"Carlisle, you don't have to…"

"Bella," I said with little authority, "You're welcome to finish your ice cream and go, but it is getting dark, and I have a feeling you don't really want to go home."

"Ok," she said, "And I'll trust Alice's judgment and take the guest room."

"That's perfect," I said with a smile, before calling kindly, "Cynthia?!"

"Yes, Sir?" she asked as she came around the corner.

"Could you please tell me where the bed sheets are so I can fix up the guest room for Bella here?" I asked as I finished off my ice cream.

"Mr. Cullen," said the old maid sternly and I shrugged.

"C'mon you never let me do anything," I said, "Except cook, occasionally."

"I will do it," she said before looking over to Bella, "Nice to meet you miss Bella. Are you a close friend of Mr. Cullen's, because if you are I don't see why the guest room would be necess-"

"Enough," I said, cutting her off, and hoping I wasn't blushing too badly, though Bella was blushing slightly too, oh, so beautiful.

"No," said Bella, "I'm not really."

"Shame," said Cynthia as she turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

"Sorry about that," I said to Bella, "She and Alice have been trying to fix me up for months."

"It's fine," she said graciously, why had I felt the need to explain that to her?

"Umm, the guest room has a bathroom attached, the towels should be in there," I said, "And I'm sorry, I don't think you're quite going to fit into Alice's clothes. You can borrow a t-shirt and PJ pants from me if you want. Or, your about the same size as Miss Whitlock next door…"

"I'll just borrow from you, if that's ok," she said and I ran upstairs only to return with clean PJ's for Bella.

"Here you go," I said handing them over to her and she smiled.

"Thanks," she said, "Where did Alice go?"

"Sleeping over her little friends' house next door," I said, she had clearly missed that when she was crying.

"Oh," she said, she didn't look like she felt like sleeping just yet.

"You wanna watch a movie or something?" I asked and she nodded eagerly as she set down the borrowed PJs on the back of the loveseat before we sat down on the couch.

"What do you have?" She asked and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"I think the 'what we don't have' list would be shorter," I replied, motioning over to the gigantic DVD rack over on the opposing wall, "Alice has just about every chick flick that she's allowed to watch, and all the kids ones too, though I don't think those will come in handy… Then miscellaneous."

Bella got off the couch and walked over to the shelves. She started going through them, and I just leaned back and watched her as she looked through the DVDs, and then she came back with Pocahontas.

"Don't laugh," she said, "I haven't seen this since I was six."

"Ok," I said, "I'll pop it in."

I sat there with her, an arm around her as she leaned a little on my shoulder, and the whole thing felt so perfectly right. The movie ended and she was in tears. I knew it was a sad ending, but really, it was a cartoon, I knew something was up. I looked over at her and she desperately tried to hide her tears.

"Bella?" I asked as she turned and hid her face in my chest, tears coming again and I rubbed her back gently.

"He… and … Lauren?" She said, "I really thought he was changed, Carlisle, I thought that my Max was back."

"Shh, I know," I said as I pressed my cheek to the top of her head, "Please don't cry, he's not worth your tears. They're much too precious, they're breaking my heart here."

She pulled away from my chest and I looked down into her puffy red eyes. She just looked up at me, both of us gazing into each others eyes. Then, she pushed all my thoughts out of my head as she craned her neck up and pressed her lips to mine. She brushed her tongue sweetly against my lower lip, and I opened for her, letting her right in. The kiss intensified and I had to pull away for air, so she kissed down and attached herself to my neck.

I felt a shot of adrenaline run through me like a bolt of lightning as I felt her unbuttoning the first few buttons on my shirt, and I ripped away. Bella looked a little confused, and a little worried as she looked at me, and I regained my composure.

"Bella, I am in love with you," I said, keeping my tone light and sweet as I took her left hand in both of mine and scooted back over towards her, I brought her hand up and kissed Max's ring, "But you're not mine. I want you to be, but you have to figure out whether or not you're going to forgive him again, and he needs to know it's over. Good night, sweet Bella."


	9. Glory of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…

A/N: Hey…. And just to be clear… we're all happy to see Carlisle kicking a little butt right? Song's by Peter Cetera… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Where All the Pain Goes 

Chapter Nine – Glory of Love

Carlisle Cullen 

I laid awake that night, kicking myself for what I had just done. It wasn't that I didn't want her, I wanted her more than a beating heart, I just couldn't. She was still wearing his ring for some reason, and I would not allow myself to take advantage of her. She was upset, and I just hoped she wouldn't hate me for turning her down. I hoped she understood my thinking. I prayed she wouldn't think of it as rejection, I just wished she knew what was going on in my head. It was hard enough to deny her of anything she wanted, never mind something I wanted very much too, I just wanted everything to be perfect.

I woke up earlier than usual the next morning, after finally falling asleep a few hours previously. I rubbed my eyes and looked over at the clock, I was supposed to leave for work a few minutes ago, I groaned. After what Bella had told me last night, I really didn't want to go in there and have to deal with Max. I didn't trust myself around him, and I decided to call in and tell them that I'd be working from home today.

"Are you sure?" Our secretary asked and I mumbled 'yes', "Max just called in sick too…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I guess it's just as well you both don't come in today," She said, "I'll only have to reschedule one meeting this afternoon."

"Ok, thank you, Janine," I said and I hung up and called Jocelyn to tell her to take the day off.

I dressed quickly in a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt before walking down into the kitchen. I walked right in and grabbed a bowl of cereal before sitting down at the table. Alice and Bella were already sitting there, Bella was changed into normal clothes and I wondered where she had gotten them. I glanced over at her hand, which was now, to my heart's delight, absent of a ring.

"I see you found some clothes," I said curiously to Bella, only when she blush did I hear the possible double meaning, and I blushed a little myself.

"Yeah, Cook dropped off some for me," She said, thankfully the double meaning went right over my daughter's head.

"Did you have fun next door?" I asked Alice and she nodded as she finished her cereal and brought her bowl over to the sink.

"Yeah," she said, "They just got the new Harry Potter Video Game."

"Fun," I said, imaging my daughter's delight at the game.

"Could they bring it over later?" Alice asked and I nodded.

"That sounds ok," I said as she skipped out of the kitchen, presumably to go change out of her pajamas.

"Mr. Cullen," said Cynthia a few minutes later once I was washing out all the dishes in the corner, while Bella just flipped through a magazine on the kitchen table.

"Yes?" I said, after shutting the dishwasher and turning to look at her.

"Mr. Brycen is here," she said and Bella's head popped up and looked fearfully at me.

"He is?" I said, trying not to sound simply surprised, but indifferent, but my knuckles were turning white as I clutched the counter.

"Yes, Sir," said Cynthia, "Shall I let him in?"

"I'll get it," I said and waited for her to leave before walking over to Bella, "Do you want me to tell him you're not here or something?"

"My car's in the driveway, Carlisle," said Bella and I nodded.

"What do you want to do, do you want me to get rid of him?"

"No, I need to talk to him," She said nervously and I nodded solemnly.

"It's up to you," I allowed before adding, since she hadn't moved yet, "Do you want me to go with you, I don't have to say anything, just to make sure…You can get whatever you want to say to him across."

"That would be great," Bella said, looking a little relieved as she stood up, and I walked with her to the door.

Max was leaning casually against his car as we walked outside and Max hopped up and stood at attention. He looked at Bella and me, and I could see his brain overloading in his eyes, and I smirked at him. I knew I was being a jerk, but he deserved it. He didn't like that, but looked over to Bella, I stopped in the driveway a few feet from him and Bella kept going. I watched her, almost sadly as she handed the ring back to him and backed up until she was back next to me.

"It's over, Max," she said silently and my heart soared, though I kept a solemn expression on my face.

"That's it then, you're just switching from me to Cullen then?" said Max and Bella took a step forward.

"No, and if I am it's because he's sweet, and kind, and he really loves me," said Bella, and I raised my eye brows in surprise that she was sticking up for me.

"Right, he just wants to sleep with you, Bella," said Max, "Can't believe you would drop me for a guy that only wants to sleep with you, he'll be gone right after. Clearly he's not that loyal of a friend, what makes you think he's a better boyfriend?"

"Anyone would be better than you," Bella retorted and Max rolled his eyes, "And, for the record, he had the chance last night, but he didn't. Because I was upset, and we were still together, technically, he's a decent guy, your complete opposite. And it's not like you should be saying anything about a loyalty to friends."

"Cullen," He said, deciding Bella was, finally, a lost cause for him, "You had better think about this."

"I have," I said, "For weeks now."

"Really?" said Bella as she looked up and over at me, and I nodded.

"Touching," said Max in an annoyed tone, "What do I tell the press, this is going to kill my image."

"I don't know, Max," I said, "I'm sure you'll come up with something."

Max just glared at me and I had to bite my tongue from telling him that this whole mess was something he brought on himself. I was very proud of Bella, she was managing to keep a brave face on, though I knew this was something that was taking a toll on her, and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders to let her know I knew. She moved closer to me and leaned against me.

I watched in horror as Max turned an even deeper shade of red and started at us. I pushed Bella lightly so that she was behind me and I tried to block her from anything Max was trying to do. He brought his fist up and I was too busy trying to protect Bella, Max had a terrible temper, that I didn't get to protect myself in the least. His fist came in quick contact with the side of my face.

My hand flew up to clutch the side of my face as his fist came at me again, this time I blocked it and caught his fist in my hand. Then, I forced him to walk backwards and punched him square in the jaw, and I heard the front door open behind me. I looked back to see Alice running towards the little scuffle. Thankfully Bella grabbed her, and told her not to go any further.

My moment of distraction led to another punch from Max to land near my eye. I let go of his fist and then grabbed the front of his shirt. I easily lifted him off the ground with one arm. I lifted him a few feet higher with the assistance of my other arm and walked across the driveway with him. I dropped him right into the drivers' sear of his car.

"Get out of here," I said through my teeth, only loud enough for him to hear, "I won't let you hurt her anymore."

"We'll see about that," said Max and he sped off as I turned back around and Alice ran over to me, with Bella a few steps behind her.

"Daddy, are you ok?" Alice asked as she ran into me.

"I'm fine," I said as I reached up and wiped a bit of blood from near my eye.

"Dad, you kicked Max's butt," she said and I nodded.

"Yeah," I said sadly, "I did."

No matter how much I had wanted to, I really had wanted not to lay a finger on him. Though, as childish as it sounded, he started it, not that that was a big comfort to me. I lifted Alice up and carried her over my shoulder over to Bella who was still a few yards away up the driveway and set Alice down next to her.

"I'm so sorry," said Bella and I shook my head.

"Me too," I said, "And other than that last bit, I'd do it for you any day, Bella."

She smiled.

"Let's get some ice on that eye," said Bella as she reached up and wiped a trickle of blood from my face.

"I'll get you some ice, daddy," said Alice and she ran into the house, and Bella and I followed her in.

My vision went a little fuzzy and I stumbled into the house. I felt Bella's hands come to my back and she wrapped an arm around my waist. I wrapped my arm back around her's, it felt good to have arm around her like that, even if it was primarily just so she could help steady me. I was surprised that her tiny figure could assist me, she was hiding some muscle somewhere. She helped me into a chair at the kitchen table and Alice ran over with the bag of peas we used for her bruises and an ice pack.

"Thanks, sweetie," I said as I used the eye who's vision wasn't obstructed by peas to the clock, it was almost eleven now, "You can have Edward and Jasper over now, if you want, if Miss Whitlock would let them."

"Ok, is Max going to come back?" Alice asked worriedly, and I shook my head.

"I don't think so, and if he does don't worry about it, sweetie," I said and she nodded as she went to the door.

"I'm so so so sorry," said Bella again once Alice had left the room, as she brushed my hand away so she could hold the peas for me, "I don't know how he figured out I was here, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Bella," I said, "I'm just glad he didn't hurt you."

"You are the sweetest guy I have ever met," she said and I blushed, though luckily the majority of my face was covered with frozen veggies.

"I'm sorry you haven't met many nice guys," I said, and she smiled as I pulled the ice pack off my face and set it on the table.

"You should keep the ice on," she said, following me as I got up and started toward the freezer, "It keeps the swelling down."

I turned around right in front of it and smiled at how close she was. She quickly went up on her tiptoes and kissed my already bruised cheek and then leaned over and kissed just underneath my eye, where the blood had stopped leaking from a few minutes previously.

"That feels better," I said, leaning my neck down and pecking her lips.

"Good," she said as she gazed up at me, "You still have to wear the ice."

"I don't think so," I said, turning back to the freezer and pulling out a few ice pops, which I held to my face, "Work just as well, and they taste better than peas when I'm done."

She chuckled a little as she followed me out into the living room. Alice was sitting in front of the TV with Jasper and Edward, they had already set up their game system and were having a field day, though there were only two controllers. Edward, obviously the odd man out, came and sat on the opposite side of me than Bella and smiled up at me.

"That was a good fight, Mr. Cullen," He said, "Good job."

"Thank you, Edward," I said, knowing that it was not ok at all to leave him with the wrong impression that I was for violence, "Edward, I didn't start it, remember that ok?"

"So if Emmett punches me I can punch him back?" Edward asked, naming the big bully type kid from up the street.

"That's probably not a good idea either, buddy," I said, looking over at Bella quickly, "He's a bit bigger than you."

"So can I punch Jasper?"

"No," I said immediately.

"Why? We're the same size."

"Edward, fighting isn't a good way to solve problems," I said, "I almost never do, and this one time that I did, Bella got mad at me for it."

Edward looked over at Bella and I hoped that she would go along with it.

"She doesn't look mad at you," said Edward.

"I am," said Bella and I exhaled.

"You didn't look mad at him the kitchen," said Edward and I opened my mouth to say something, but I was seemingly saved by Alice.

"Edward, Jasper just lost again, your turn," said Alice and Edward waved it off.

"I'll be there in a minute," said Edward, not taking his attention off of me and Bella.

"Edward. It's ok to fight back if they aren't going to drop it, or if they're going to hurt someone you care about," I said, hoping his mother would agree with what I told him, "And if you actually know the person. No breaking up fights on the street. If you start the fight, you're going to have to answer to me, ok?"

"Ok," said Edward, and I figured he got the message as he went to take Jasper's place.

I sent the boys back to their house after lunch and Alice disappeared into her room, probably playing some computer game, and I was once again alone with Bella.

"Let me take you to dinner tonight?" I asked her nervously as we sat on the couch watching TV.

She smiled with a cute little nod.

"I would like that," She replied and I grinned as her beautiful brown eyes twinkled slightly at me.


	10. Gives You Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…

A/N: So… let's see what's inside Max's brooding skull… (Song's by All-American Rejects, and the song choice… well I couldn't help it….) Read. Enjoy. Review…

Where All the Pain Goes 

Chapter Ten – Gives You Hell 

Maxwell Brycen

The minute I got home from Cullen's house I was issued several resignations from my housing staff. They seemed to all have stuck around as long as they had because of Bella, and had formed a very smiley line to hand me their letters. Cook, to my shock, was first in line, telling the person behind him that a house on Cullen's street was looking for help. Cook himself was all set up to start work at the house directly across from Cullen's. He had made a point to announce to the others that Bella had promised to visit him regularly, and he was to hang around with her on his day off. Day off? Who in their right mind gave help the day off?

I rolled my eyes as I took just about every maid and butler's letter and they left. Then once the line had disappeared there was one solemn faced butler standing in front of me. He had no paper in his hand and I gave him a questioning look. Even the pool attendants had quit, the whole staff had apparently hated my guts, maybe this one liked me.

"Don't get your hopes up, Sir," said the Butler, reading the expression on my face, "You just pay better than everyone else, and with everyone looking for a new position, I didn't like my odds."

I frowned a little at him and he bowed his way out. I made a mental note to mention to him later that he would be in charge of hiring my new staff. I went into my study to avoid the emptiness of the house. I knew not a trace of Bella was still here, Cook had taken her her things and that was it. I sighed heavily.

I felt an unfamiliar sting at the back of my eyes. It took me a few minutes to realize that it was a tear. I hadn't cried since I was six. Why was I know? Sure, my whole little world was starting to crumble around me. As soon as the press found out my reputation as a loyal person was going to be in shreds. Then of course, some of my encounters would through in their two sense about me for their forty seconds of fame, and then I would be done. I would be a taboo, I would be ruined, and nobody in their right mind would work with me. To top it all off, I had lost Bella too.

That was when I decided that I had to change the situation. I called the tabloids and fixed the story of our breakup. They would be overjoyed that they were talking to me, and not my publicist, so it would be in this week's edition, the one who's deadline was midnight tonight. I had perfect timing. I just simply twisted it slightly so that they thought Bella had left me for one of my best friends. I emphasized that it was a complete shock, and fed them lies about her being with Cullen for a very long time.

I hung up with the last magazine, after snooping around a little and telling them his address, along with the name of the restaurant they would be at tonight. I knew that the press would be all over this, they were all over just about every public event Bella and I had gone to. I didn't b other calling the enquirers that usually ran my affairs, lucky they did too, no one in their right mind believed toe rags like that anyways.

So, without a cook in the house, I went out for dinner. Though, I didn't just go anywhere, I was headed to the restaurant so that I would be able to oversea the chaos I had worked so hard to ensue. Bella never was a paparazzi friendly person, this was going to drive her nuts, and I would have her back by the end of the week.

I arrived at the restaurant about fifteen minutes before they were set to arrive. I asked to be seated at a table in the corner, which just happened to have an excellent view of the entire place. No matter where they sat, whether inside or out on the patio, which was what I was hoping for, I was going to be able to see the entire thing.

I hid slightly behind a menu as they walked in. The paparazzi knew very well not to show up until about a half hour after the reservation, that way they would feel free to sit outside. This proved true as I glowered and watched Carlisle lead Bella by the hand out onto the patio. They had a single candle in the middle of the table and she had a single red rose.

Carlisle kissed her ear as he pulled out her chair for her then sat down. Where was this guy from the renaissance? You don't treat a woman like that anymore, no one did, and I was certain some feminist groups would have argued that she was perfectly capable of pulling out her own chair.

They ordered as soon as they sat, and he took her hands in his as the waiter walked away. The one bad thing about my position was that I couldn't hear them, and I wasn't good at reading lips either. I frowned as I watched him look deep into her eyes and say something that made her blush, jeez, I hated that guy. Everything about him made me want to punch something, him, to be exact, but he had already proved he could beat me, and I didn't need the press to cover how much of a wimp I was.

Their waiter returned with a bottle of wine. Stupid romantics, why the hell did they bother? I really didn't get what the difference between pouring a girl a glass of wine at a fancy restaurant and buying a girl a beer at a bar was. Both, would, if you did it enough would get her drunk.

Then my cue came and I stood up. The paparazzi had finally arrived. They were standing on the edge of the patio snapping pictures of them and Carlisle held up a menu to block Bella from view. Idiot, they wanted him too. I walked determinedly towards the door that led outside and the minute I stepped out there the camera's started like it was the super bowl.

I wiped a look of hurt and anger across my face as I approached the table. Bella's head was still down behind the menu but Carlisle spotted me and rolled his eyes. He knew I had set this up, and he tapped Bella's arm gently and she looked up at him. I placed my hand on the table, leaning on it ever so slightly and she looked over at me.

"What're you doing here? This was you, wasn't it?" She spat out the second question before I could answer the first question.

"No," I said, "And I was having dinner, until you two showed your faces."

"How did you know we would be here, you call around?" Bella asked and I nodded.

"I have to protect my rep," I said, everything that was being said was in a normal tone, and the paparazzi were too far to hear from where they were.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?!" Bella yelled, I could see the hurt in her eyes as she stood up, and Cullen stood too, dropping money on the table.

"I want you back," I said loud enough for the paparazzi to hear, "I miss you."

"I never want to see your face again, Max!" she said, "And I'm sure you do miss me!"

She walked off all in a huff into the restaurant, but Cullen just glared at me. A few flashes went off.

"Why don't you just leave her alone, haven't you done enough damage?" Carlisle said in a low voice, almost a growl, but luckily they wouldn't hear him, and they would think he was threatening me.

He ran off to console Bella and I kicked the table for good measure before leaving. My mission was accomplished.


	11. A Dustland Fairytale

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…

A/N: Ok, so this one back tracks a lot… but it's really long because it surpasses the back tracking… Song's by The Killers… Read. Enjoy. Review.

Where All the Pain Goes 

Chapter Eleven –A Dustland Fairytale

Isabella Swan

I paced around in the guest room where I was staying, completely freaking out. I didn't even know if this was the right thing to do, I had just broken up with Max. I felt a little like I should take a break from dating for a while. In no way at all did I want Carlisle to be the rebound guy, I wanted him to be _the_ guy. He was also letting me stay here for as long as I wanted, and I didn't want him to think that was the only reason I was staying.

I grimaced at my reflection in the mirror, this was all so complicated. I just wanted things to be simple. I wanted to be with Carlisle, and I wanted that to be it, and why couldn't it? My relationship with Max was more of a habit than love for the last few years. I deserved to smile and be happy with Carlisle, but it all seemed too complicated. Carlisle was going to have to deal with seeing Max everyday, and the other way around too.

I fixed my dress and did the finishing touches on my make up before heading out to the door to meet Carlisle. He smiled as I walked in, and all the doubt that was swirling around in my head vanished. His eyes sparkled at me with love and I could have melted. He was in dark gray trousers and a form fitting white dress shirt, complete with Belt and tie. He looked amazing, even more amazing was the single red rose he was holding out to me.

He kissed my cheek lightly as I took it from him. He was so cute, it just made the inside of me squirm. He chuckled as I blushed bright red noticing that Alice was sitting on the couch not too far away with her babysitter.

"Bella, this is Alice's nanny, Jocelyn," said Carlisle as he took my free hand, "Jocelyn, this is Bella."

"Hi," I said softly and Jocelyn nodded with a friendly and knowing smile.

"Alice, you be good for Jocelyn, ok?" said Carlisle.

"She always is," said Jocelyn, "You two have fun."

"Ok," said Carlisle, then he led me out the door.

He walked me to his car, and opened the passenger side door for me. He then, to my shock proceeded to help me get settled there before shutting the door and walking over to the driver's seat. We drove in comfortable silence back into the city, where he pulled up to a restaurant I had always wanted to go to, but Max had never found the time to bring me.

"Cullen," He said to the hostess as we walked up to the little podium.

It all just felt so surreal, like I was watching a movie or something. He offered me his arm as the hostess grabbed us a couple menus and led us over to a table on the patio. It all felt like a dream as he pulled my seat out for me, then helped me scoot it in before taking his seat.

"You're quite the gentleman," I comment and he smiled kindly.

"Just minding my manners," He told me, "Mom raised me by herself, Dad ran off when she found out she was pregnant. So I ended up with the lectures about treating a woman right."

"I'll have to thank her," I said, as Carlisle smiled and blushed, letting me know I wasn't the only one with issues of turning bright red.

"What about your parents?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"I was raised by my dad, mostly," I told him, "I saw my Mom in visits for the summers. I didn't really like her husband…"

"Ah," said Carlisle, letting me know I didn't have to go on if I didn't want to, then added sweetly, "I'll have to meet your dad, get some pointers. It would be beyond my expectations if Alice turned out anything like you."

I blushed and I could feel my face turn bright red, making him smile.

"No, seriously," He said, taking both of my hands in his across the table, "You're sweet, down to Earth, Kind. You're… amazing."

"Thank you," I said as the waiter appeared with a bottle of wine.

Carlisle nodded at the waiter in thanks and poured us both a half glass before retaking my hands. Then, all a sudden I saw a bright flash of light. Carlisle and I both looked over to the edge of the patio, the source of the flash, and we saw a whole group of paparazzi. How had they found out about all this so quickly? They didn't. They would just think I was the one cheating one Max.

Carlisle held a menu as a shield for me and I ducked behind it. I looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I told him and he just shrugged.

"They'll move on soon enough," He said, as the light bulbs kept flashing, "And it's fine. Do you want to leave?"

"Yeah," I sighed and he nodded.

"Ok," He said popping his head up to try and scope out the best route back into the restaurant, then he rolled his eyes and nudged Me gently.

I looked up into Carlisle's eyes, then looked to the side as Max leaned on our table ever so casually. Well that explained this. Why wouldn't he just let me be happy? What was his problem that he had to ruin my first date with Carlisle? Carlisle would never want to come out with me again, not with the paparazzi following me everywhere.

"What're you doing here? This was you, wasn't it?" I said angrily, my eyes glaring rays of hatred towards him.

"No," He said, "And I was having dinner, until you two showed your faces."

"How did you know we would be here, did you call around?" I asked as Carlisle's thumb started rubbing circles on the back of my hand trying to calm me down, but it was no use as he nodded.

"I have to protect my rep," He said, casually as if making me suffer brought him joy.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?!" I yelled, I would not allow Max to see me cry ever again, so I stood up, and Carlisle stood too, dropping money on the table.

"I want you back," He said in a louder voice than necessary, "I miss you."

"I never want to see your face again, Max!" I told him acidly, "And I'm sure you do miss me!"

I ran back into the restaurant, and slumped down into the first empty table's first empty chair. Carlisle was kneeling in front of me in a few seconds, and he looked up kindly into my face and kissed me sweetly as he tucked the hair that had fallen in my face behind my ear.

"You ok?" He whispered as I threw my arms around him and I shook my head.

"Can we just go do something else?" I asked and he nodded as he hugged me, then helped me up.

"I know just the thing," he said as he took my hand and led me towards the front door of the restaurant.

He had me wait just inside the door as he went out to get the car. He pulled right up to the door and I jumped into the front seat. He tucked one arm around me as he drove across the city, with some of the paparazzi still following us.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked and he just smiled.

"It's a surprise," He said as he took the arm from around me and slowed slightly as he took out his cell phone, "Hey, Eli, I'm gonna need to call in a favor… how many people are there? Good, can I close it down for the night? Yeah, ok, yeah yeah yeah…stupid photographers interrupted… you can meet her…. Ok, thanks Eli."

He hung up and I took his phone for him and put it on the dash board.

"Who's Eli?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Old buddy from high school," He said, "He moved out here with me for college, then dropped out, and started a very successful… indoor mini golf and arcade chain. This is the original. He still works here."

He filled in the last half of his explanation as he pulled into one of the most colorful buildings I had ever seen.

"Seriously?" I asked and he nodded as he unbuckled his seat belt and some of the paparazzi started pulling in.

"C'mon hurry," said Carlisle and he hopped out, running around the car to open my door for me.

We walked in and the whole place was deserted except a guy behind the counter.

"So I'm guessing you don't like the cameras following you everywhere?" Carlisle whispered under his breath as we walked in, and I shook my head violently as he laughed.

"Carlisle!" said the guy, Eli, "How you been, how's Alice you haven't brought her here lately."

"Been busy," said Carlisle with a smile and Eli nodded, "This is Bella. Bella, this is Eli."

"Hello," He said nicely to me, "Carmen!"

"Oh, Carmen's here too?" Carlisle asked and Eli nodded as someone I would guess to be a supermodel came out of the back room.

"Carlisle!" she said happily, and then smacked her husband with the hand that held her wedding rings.

"Hey, Carmen, how are the girls?" Carlisle asked and she shrugged.

"Twelve and already ridiculously boy crazy," said Carmen and Carlisle smiled, "Who's this?"

"I'm Bella," I said, and I shook her hand.

"Well hello, Eli told me you two are on a date?" she said as if we were to verify her statement, "Then you don't want to talk to us, get them a couple putters Eli!"

"Yes, Ma'am," said Eli.

"The girls have been bugging me to go and hang around with Alice," said Carmen and Carlisle shook his head.

"She doesn't need any help in the boy department," He said and I smiled, Jasper did seem attached to her.

"I think they just want to hang around with Edward anyways," said Carmen smiling as Eli came back with our putters.

"Here you go," He said, handing them to Carlisle, "Thanks for this, Eli."

"No problem," he said, "They in the parking lot?"

"Yup," said Carlisle as he handed me a putter.

"I'll get rid of them for you," said Eli and he headed towards the front entrance as Carlisle led me over a dark room near the arcade.

Carlisle then flicked on the lights to reveal one of the most intricate multi-level pirate themed indoor mini golf coarse I had ever seen. There was a pirate ship 'rotting' in the middle of it with water squirting out of it, and it wasn't the usual mini golf water, it was crystal clear. You could see every golf ball on the bottom of the fake ocean, complete with waves. The holes were all around the water and you made your way around it, the eighteenth hole was to get it on the ship. He smiled at the look on my face as my jaw dropped.

"Pirates?" I asked him questioningly and he nodded with a little chuckle as he grabbed two balls, a purple one and a blue one, from the basket next to the starting area.

"Each one has a different theme," He said, "This one's pirates, there's another one near our hometown that's farming, another on the other side of LA that's army… etc."

"Are they all this… elaborate?" I asked and he nodded.

"That's what makes them so popular," He said as he positioned his arms like a game show assistant showing off a car, "You go ahead first."

"You may want to go first," I told him, "Mini golf is one of the few 'sports' I excel in."

"Really?" He said teasingly, "That's weird, I can play regular golf, but mini golf, I just fail. Go ahead, show off."

"You really should go first," I said and he shook his head.

"Ladies first," He insisted.

"Ok," I said and I stepped up to the off colored patch where we were supposed to hit from, and got it right into the hole on one stroke.

"Yeah, between you and Alice, I will never win a game," He said.

That just about sums up the mini golf. I beat him, severely, but he was a good sport about it, and we flirted through all eighteen holes. The whole time he kept it polite and gentlemanly. I was having so much fun I forgotten all about the paparazzi.

So, after Carlisle paid Eli for closing his business to the public for a night, or at least he tried to. Eli, apparently was one of those that thought that Carlisle would never start dating again, and he refused to let Carlisle pay him. He said that he was just glad to see him with a girl. This comment made me blush and Carmen had laughed as they walked out to the parking lot with us.

I still hadn't given the paparazzi a second thought until we pulled into Carlisle's driveway and the cameras started going off again. Carlisle sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "Other than the obvious?"

"I wanted to kiss you good night," He said sweetly, "On the front step."

"Naw," I said then pulled his face to mine and kissed him, "Do you think I could get a rain check for the front step good night kiss?"

"Of Course," He said and he pulled the key out of the ignition.

"Ok, One… Two… Three… Go!" I said and we hopped out of the car and ran into the house.


	12. You'll Be in My Heart

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight…

A/N: Hey guys… ok so here we go… REALLY SORRY THIS TOOK AS LONG AS IT DID....*Song's by Phil Collins, obviously… Carlisle's pov for the chapter…* Read. Enjoy. Review :)

Where All the Pain Goes 

Chapter Twelve – You'll Be in My Heart

Isabella Swan 

I woke up the next morning, ecstatic. I had actually been out on a date, and I had had fun last night. Was I with Carlisle now? Was he my boyfriend now? And really had I gone straight from Max to another guy, though, true enough, one that I liked. I wasn't sure if I loved him yet, but he was most defiantly growing on me, and consuming just about all of my free thought, and my not so free thought too.

I stretched and yawned as I headed towards my bag. I showered and dressed before heading to breakfast and walked into the kitchen with a smile, which faded as I saw all the shades were drawn.

"Good morning," He said with a smile and twinkle as Alice ate her cereal, it was Saturday wasn't it, oh, that explained him being home, and he blew me a kiss.

"What's with the blinds?" I asked and he stood up, putting his coffee mug on the table and walking over to kiss my cheek and he handed me a hot cup of coffee.

"The media decided to have a sleepover in the driveway," He said as he headed back to the table to clear his breakfast stuff.

"I'm sorry," I said, feeling immediately depressed.

"It's fine," He said sweetly as he took Alice's empty plate from her and headed over to the dishwasher.

"Daddy won't tell me why they're here," said Alice, "He said I would have to ask you."

"I didn't know what you wanted to tell her," He said quietly, trying not to be heard by Alice.

"The truth'll work," said Alice and I smiled as he realized he had failed and sighed, shaking his head.

"Why don't you sneak out the back and head towards Eddy and Jazzy's house?" He bluffed and I smiled, "Just don't talk to any of them, ok?"

"Edward hates it when people call him that," Alice informed him and I chuckled, "And their mom took them up to Disney for the weekend. Bella? Can you just tell me?"

"Hmm, no press allowed in Disney," said Carlisle as he turned around and leaned on the counter, "Sound good to you, Bella?"

"Dad! Stop trying to change the subject, Bella?" she said.

"She's good," I said and he nodded.

"A little too good," He muttered.

"Max was famous, kind of like a movie star, or the people you see on TV," I said and Alice nodded.

"Yeah," said Alice.

"And I just broke up with him," I said, not quite knowing what Carlisle wanted Alice to know.

"They just want to get pictures of us together," said Carlisle for me and Alice just frowned.

"That's dumb," Alice said and I nodded, "They shouldn't bother, Max was the jerk-brain, are they following him too?"

"I would assume so," I said, and Carlisle just kind of smirked.

"Are we really going to Disney?" Alice asked hopefully and Carlisle shook his head.

"Sorry, sweetie," He said, leaning down and kissing her head as he gave her a little hug, "I don't want you getting on cameras."

"Ok," said Alice, "It's raining anyways. Will you and Bella watch a movie with me?"

"Sure," I told her and Carlisle seemed pleased that I didn't mind spending time with her.

"Who wants popcorn?" Carlisle asked with a smile and Alice smiled.

"I do," she said, and he looked at me so I nodded and he turned back to the cabinet.

"Bad news," He said a few minutes later as he turned around, "No popcorn."

"But I want popcorn," Alice said and he nodded.

"Ok, no problem, I'll run to the store," He said and then he looked at me, "Bella would you mind keeping an eye on Alice? Make sure she doesn't burn the house down, or talk to the photographers outside?"

"Sure," I said, "But why don't you just let me go? They want pictures of me anyways, maybe they'll go away."

"That's sweet but not necessary," said Carlisle and I shook my head.

"It is necessary," I said and he shook his head again.

"Ok, I see this is going to be difficult for you two," said Alice piping up, "Why don't you both go and leave me here with Cynthia."

"There's an option," said Cynthia as she walked into the room, "We'll be fine, you to go."

"You're acting more like a on call babysitter than the maid," Carlisle commented, "Maybe full time?"

"Not even if your life depended on it," the slightly elderly maid joked back and Alice laughed as Cynthia went over and sat down next to Alice.

"Thank you," said Carlisle and he took my hand in his and led me out into the family room, and over to the door, "Ready to make a break for it?"

"Yeah," I said as he went to pass me one of his hoodies, "It's summer."

"I noticed that you were a little camera shy last night," said Carlisle kindly and I smiled.

"Thanks," I said, "But I'll be fine."

"Suit your self," he said and tossed it back over to the hooks before kissing my cheek and then opening to the door.

We made a mad dash to his car as the light bulbs and flashes went off from the street. Our rush was in vain, because once we were in the car Carlisle had to back down the driveway slowly to avoid hitting the line of photographers and reporters formed at the end of the driveway. Then, once we were onto the street we saw a couple hop into their own cars to follow us and a few others just stayed where they were, taking pictures of the back of the car. He sped along a little until he reached the main road and could lose the followers enough in the other traffic.

"Sorry," I said as he pulled into the store about a mile from his house.

"Not your fault," He said as he pulled into a parking space about as close to the store as he could.

"Popcorn?" I said and he nodded.

"It's what the princess wants," said Carlisle with a smile, "I do need a few other things too."

"Alright," I said as we hopped out and walked over to the door, the media hadn't caught up with us just yet, so there was no need to run.

A few heads turned to look at us as we walked in, but I brushed it off. Soon we had a basket full of necessary and not so necessary foods and supplies, Carlisle had insisted on a flash light, just in case the power went out and we couldn't leave the house for fear of killer paparazzi. That, I knew had not been an actual fear, but more of a way to lighten the mood a bit while we noticed a few of the more recognizable cars from outside the house appeared within plan sight out the front window of the store.

We headed to the cash register and Carlisle took out his wallet to pay as I glanced over to the magazine rack and froze. The covers of each of the magazines had a various picture of Me and Max or Me and Carlisle, or even both. There were pictures of the three of us from the vineyard a week ago and one even had a picture of Max at our table from the night before. The one from the night before had the quotation of 'Imiss you' from Max and then 'I never want to see you again.' Another one had 'Max's long Time girlfriend/Fiancee cheats with Max's less attractive friend', another 'Hollywood hottie's heartbreak: Experts try to explain why she cheated.' And yet another read 'Another Heartbreak in Hollywood'.

"What the heck?!" I said as I continued to look at them, my mind whirling and I noticed out of the corner of my eye Carlisle looking over from the cash register.

He handed the cashier some cash before walking over to me and putting an arm around my shoulders. He kissed my cheek to try and comfort me before speaking.

"I am so sorry, Bella," He said as he hugged me, "It'll be ok, though, I promise. I don't know how the story got this twisted though. It was the other way around."

"Thanks," I said, "And I know, it was Max, he's just protecting his reputation."

"We can go out there and tell them the truth," He offered as he grabbed the bags off the end of the conveyer belt, holding both in one hand so that he could keep and arm around me, "They may not believe it though, he got to them first."

"No," I said rolling my eyes as we headed out, "At least not right now."

"Ok. Whatever you want, Bella," He said, as we walked out the door and into the sun, he kissed my head quickly as lights flashed, then added sarcastically "Might as well give them a good one."

I chuckled, suddenly everything was a little less stressful.


End file.
